Our Little Secret
by YuriChan220
Summary: "The secret, the sinful, dirty little secret of the Fujibayashi twins. This is their secret, their beautiful sin." "Kyou x Ryou yuri incest ahead. Don't like? Don't read. If you like, read, enjoy and please review!" Co-op with Major Mike Powell


**Our Little Secret**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

Another day, another night. Another day of school and another night of getting ready for school the next day, a time to have dinner with one's family, to do one's homework.

However, school, homework, even dinner itself...none of these words have any real meaning. Not tonight. Tonight belongs to them, and them alone.

Kyou and Ryou, the Fujibayashi twins. Two beautiful young women of stunning violet hair and and violet and blue eyes respectively; long tresses for the elder and a cute short cut for the younger.

This night started out with a tight embrace from behind from Ryou to Kyou, the younger sister pressing herself flush up against her elder, giving her ear a little nibble and a soft blow of hot air on it, which sent a little shiver coursing through Kyou at her little sister's affectionate advance.

"Onee-chan...I read the cards before school today...they say...take me, take all of me, I beg you~" Ryou had breathed in Kyou's ear, and in a flash, the older twin spun around in the younger's embrace and planted a deep, passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ok Ryou...Ok, my~ baby sis...let's go." And off to the bedroom they had gone, the twins leaving a trail of school clothing in their wake to the bedroom they have shared since they realized that they wanted to cross, and had crossed, that forbidden threshold into sin.

Of course, before things devolving into carnal debauchery, Kyou and Ryou slowly put on each other specific clothing, outfits that dwell deep within their closet.

When all is done and every last strap has been fastened and every inch of warm skin has been playfully groped in the process, the sisters share another, deep kiss laden with love, tongue and lust. Hot-pink and passion-red for Ryou; deep violet for Kyou.

Leather creaks as Kyou maneuvers Ryou into position, the older sister looking every bit like the dominatrix that she is when others are not looking; high-heeled knee-high boots with thigh-high fishnet stockings underneath. Elbow gloves tied together at her middle fingers. A one-piece with straps and strings crossed on the sides with cups clearly one size too small for her breasts, which almost appear to burst out of the bra. A black choker with a purple heart in the middle.

And as for Ryou, the younger twin is lovingly encased in a pink, silky bra-less corset that's connected to her passion-red thigh-high stockings that end on pink high heels via silky garter straps, and her arms are clad up to the bicep in red gloves.

Also, her hands are joined together over the small of her back with fuzzy pink handcuffs and her vision is impaired by a silky, opaque blindfold that leaves her other senses heightened due to her lack of proper vision.

Ryou coos and moans softly as Kyou maneuvers her body into position, and she feels her nether regions moisten by the second as Kyou lovingly caresses her exposed ass cheeks, Kyou smiling a devious grin as she stares at her darling, sweet, horny imouto's exposed holes; The older twin maneuvered her younger sibling into a "top down, bottom up" position, her ass in the air and chest smooshed against the cover of their bed.

"That's a good girl~" Kyou says as she grabs her butt cheeks. "Stay still now."

"H-hai...Onee-chan~"

And so, Kyou begins her "meal", practically licking and nibbling at her pussy. She raises her hand and holds out one index finger, wiggling it. She inserts it inside Ryou's butt hole, making the younger twin moan softly. Are both holes really that good for the older twin? For the twins, a definite "Yes".

Kyou stirs her finger around Ryou's butt hole like stirring stew in a pot. The glorious feeling of Kyou's tongue and lips tracing up and down her pussy to her clit makes Ryou feel happy. She takes it all, while the older twin has the time of her life with Ryou's body. Kyou continues to move her finger in circles, and uses her tongue to explore every part of her pussy, including the vaginal walls inside it. She wants to get every last bit to make her little sister feel good. It's incredible and Kyou just wants to keep it coming. Ryou's moans are just music to her ears.

Up and down she goes again with her tongue, head moving a little to get more of it while her finger is like an ongoing machine.

Ryou is bound, yes, but she can't help but move around a little due to the pleasant touch her sister is giving her. Blissful moans are heard from the younger twin. Kyou could just listen to it all day. However, there is a time and place where one has enough and needs to stop at some point. Reason being? Ryou is about to reach her climax

"Ahhh...haaah...O-Oneeee...Onee-chan, Onee-chan...I...I'm...~! Ahaaahhh!" Ryou whines, coos, cries out with utter delight as Kyou eats out her pussy like she were starving, caressing her insides with her tongue hitting -that- sweet spot within her, and Kyou's finger up her bum is doing her no favors in fighting back her orgasm.

Ryou wiggles her hips and practically shakes her delicious ass in Kyou's face, so much so that her elder has to pull her finger out of her butthole to grab her ass cheeks to hold her little sister steady.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan, Onee-chaaaannnnniiiikuuuuu~!" The poor dear eventually can't take anymore. Kyou's tongue up her snatch is just too amazing. Ryou's vaginal fluids coat Kyou's tongue when she cums and lets off a tiny flood of love juices which Kyou happily laps up.

"Mmmm...haaah...oishi, Ryou~ You taste delicious...now...hmmm, whatever shall I do with you...?" Kyou purrs and Ryou groans and whines adorably when Kyou pulls her lips away from her glistening labia and then, the shorter-haired twin cries out beautifully when she gets maneuvered onto her back and her sister's lips suddenly wrap around her rock-hard nipple, completely exposed thanks to her corset being bra-less.

And as if that weren't enough, Ryou bucks her hips when the palm of Kyou's hand starts fondling and massaging her pussy's outer lips, and the elder sister lets off beautiful mewls of pleasure onto Ryou's nipple when she starts to grind her bare pussy against Ryou's exposed thigh, thanks to the one-piece of her dominatrix outfit being crotch-less.

"You can't have all the fun, Ryou~" The older twin says. "Time for my...ah...share~!"

Ryou nods as she moves her leg for Kyou while the older twin is busy making a meal out of her sister's breast. Nibbles turn to sucking and each time she pulls away, Ryou's breast jiggles a little, making it satisfying to Kyou. Her breasts are for Kyou and Kyou alone to see exposed. She repeats the process while Ryou moves her leg against her elder's pussy. Ryou also wants her sister to feel good in return for her making the younger twin feeling good earlier. For Kyou, the feeling of Ryou's stocking rubbing against her pussy is just an awesome feeling. That soft cloth of Ryou's. She just won't stop moaning, especially while trying to nibble and suck at Ryou's breast.

Her fingers move back and forth and around non-stop, making the younger twin moan and move her leg more, rubbing against the older twin's pussy. Kyou lets out cries of bliss, but still has the strength to repeat the process and move her fingers like a machine going on auto-pilot. Both Ryou and Kyou's pussies are already beginning to get wet and juices start dripping down from Kyou's pussy, making her thigh a bit wet. The older twin shuts her eyes tightly, trying to hold it back a little bit longer, determined to make her younger sister feel good as long as she can. She can't back down now.

She bites onto Ryou's nipple, making the younger twin flinch, but cry out in bliss at the same time and throw her head back in the process. Kyou moves her fingers at a faster pace. Moans are being heard from both of them. The process continues on. Kyou moving her fingers at incredible speed, plus biting into Ryou's nipple and Ryou moving her leg and putting a little pressure on her older sister's pussy and rubbing it back and forth. And then, the twins can't hold it back any longer.

With one last movement with the fingers and leg, both arch their backs and scream out in pleasure, letting out more juices. Kyou collapses onto Ryou's chest, panting in exhaustion, but she knows that it's not enough to satisfy her younger sister. No. Definitely not enough.

Ryou also voices out the notion with a simple: "Onee-chan...Onee-chan...more...please...moooore~!" The sex in Ryou's voice makes Kyou's pussy throb and her nipples harden.

The insatiable younger twin coos when Kyou undoes the fuzzy pink handcuffs and then, Ryou's eyes widen below her blindfold and she smiles wide as Kyou maneuvers her body into a new, exhilirating position: her ass once again in the air, stocking-clad legs almost parallel to her own head, arms spread out to her sides and only her head and shoulders touching the bed.

Kyou has her folded forward like a sexy, pink-and-red-and violet accordion in the Piledriver position, the older twin kneeling behind Ryou's back, her breasts smooshed against her upper ass cheeks.

"Onee-chan...yeees...yes! Haaaah, mmm, ooohhh~!" Ryou coos and she almost starts to drool when her sister, with a grin that Ryou can't see clearly, opens her folds wide open and dives into her pussy with her tongue, penetrating her like her tongue were a phallic object, moving her face back and forth, entering and leaving Ryou's pussy at a steady pace, while idly rubbing her exposed thighs and sometimes tugging at the garter straps to pull her little sister's ass further into her face.

Kyou is like a hungry lion feeding on its meat, only it's Ryou's pussy. She does the same thinf she did earlier when she had Ryou showing her butt in the air. She rubs her sister's thighs, soothing the younger twin while nibbling at her wet pussy, then using her tongue to clean off any area where there were still juices left from their last orgasm. She moves her tongue in circles, then up and down to her clit and up back toward her pussy and inside her with the tip touching the walls. Her face is practically buried between her younger sister's legs.

She pulls away to give a breather and look over at her younger sister. "How's that, Ryou?"

"It...feels...great!" Ryou pants. "More...more please, Onee-chan!"

"With pleasure~!" Kyou returns what she's doing, burying herself between Ryou's legs and eating away.

The younger twin closes her eyes and shows no resistance whatsoever while Kyou is having fun with her pussy. She has never felt this good in her life and that's okay with her. This is her older sister, Kyou, and she loves her very much. Her hands are at their sides for a bit, letting Kyou do as she pleases until she has the urge to touch herself just because she needs to feel good more. She manages to lift on of her hands and grope her own breasts, crying out in pleasure.

Kyou pulls away to catch her breath and notice her little sister touching herself. She giggles and shakes her head in dismay.

"Haaah, you're so cute, and so tasty...you're insatiable, Ryou. Ohhh I love you, I love this~" Kyou coos, her voice thick with passion, lust and love for her baby sister and her pussy throbs and starts to leak, her essence dripping down on the covers of their bed, seeing Ryou grope her own breasts, kneading, squeezing and even taking her nipples into her own mouth...it all has Kyou's motor running and core aching for some attention.

However, Kyou knows this is her sister's time, her turn to feel amazing. Kyou knows the end is nigh, and she will make it count for them both.

So, with a smile, Kyou dives back in between her little sister's legs, her mouth on Ryou's snatch, tongue as far deep into her as it can go, even using her nose to bump and brush it against Ryou's clit for added stimulation.

And thus, the heat eventually becomes too much. The kinkiness, the position, the incredible oral skills of Kyou...it's all too much for Ryou.

The younger twin's soft and gentle voice becomes a passion and lust-laden scream of release as orgasm tears through her body from her crotch, which once again squirts her juices all over, making a mess of her ass and Kyou's mouth and lower face, and as she has her tongue out, some of Ryou's love juices land on her own face and lips, with the hazy-eyed younger girl eagerly licking it all off and even going a lewd step beyond by using her hands to swipe at her womanly essence and smear the opaque fluid over her own breasts.

Kyou's eyes widen in amazement and she moans at this sight of lewd loveliness, her pussy throbbing.

"Ohhh Ryou...oh my God...you lewd, lewd girl, you...haaaah..." Then, Kyou grins and she slowly, gently lets Ryou's lower body back down on the bed.

"I love this side of you, Ryou~" She moves forward to give her darling, naughty, dirty imouto a deep, passionate kiss.

"Now...let's finish it, Ryou~"

Ryou looks on, panting and getting her energy back, as Kyou rumages through their drawers...and then, the younger twin's beautiful blue eyes shoot wide open and a huge smile lights up her face along with a hot blush.

"Let's finish it, with a bang. You've been a naughty, bad, selfish girl, Ryou, hogging almost all~ the pleasure to yourself..." Kyou lectures as she steps back up to her little sister holding in her hands a double-headed, hot-pink dildo with little bumps along the shaft.

"O-Onee-chaaan...mmmm...ooohhh~!" Ryou moans at the sight of the phallic toy meant to be shared, and then she coos and sighs with bliss as her elder sister gropes and caresses her while maneuvering both their bodies into the last position of the night, their pussies connected by the double-headed dildo, Kyou and Ryou slowly impaling themselves on opposite ends as they settle on their hands and knees, finally connected pussy-to-pussy, their asses pressed together and clothed legs entwined.

"Aaaahhhhyeees...yesss...mmm...Ok...you ready...R-Ryoouuu~?"

"H-Hai! Hai, yes, yes, yeeesss, Onee-chan...let us...make love...like thisss~!"

The twins have their butts facing each other as they begin to move their hips slowly. They wince at the feeling of the bumps rubbing against the walls inside their pussies. However, once they start moving a bit faster, the funny feeling now becomes great pleasure. The twins close their eyes, already enjoying how the dildo feels. Though they are having the time of their life and their breathing is slowly becoming ragged, they still manage to speak to each other.

"H-hey, Onee-chan...haaah...when did you...b-buy this...ah...kind of thing...?" Ryou asks between moans.

Kyou moves her hips a bit faster, with her long hair just whipping part of her face and waist as she goes. "Online...ahhh...a week ago...I didn't want anyone t-to know...including you...b-because...haaaah~...it's meant to be a surprise...aaaaahn~!"

Ryou's smile widens at her words. "Oh, Onee-chan...haaaah...you're too kind~!"

"Heh...you're my little sister...and you're mine alone~!" The older twin coos, caressing her sister's cheek.

"Hai...Onee-chan!"

The excitement causes them to move their hips faster and faster now that they are used to the new dildo. Ryou looks over at her older sister from behind with Kyou doing the same.

"R-Ryou...I have...something..ahhhh...to...to tell you," she says between moans. "I've...kept it from you...for a long...t-time...haaaaah~!"

"What is it...Onee-chan?" Ryou manages to say.

"I...haaah...I want you to be...ahhh...my girlfriend!" Kyou manages to get out, panting hard from this pleasant feeling.

"Eh...wh-what did you say...haaaaah~!" The bumps on the dildo rub hard against Ryou's vaginal walls.

"I love you...more than a sister...Ryou..." Kyou confesses. "For a long time...I've felt...this way...ohhhh~!" She shuts her eyes tightly, feeling the need to climax, but holds it back. "Please...go out with me..."

Ryou feels like crying, not that she's not already crying out "YEEESSS~!" as her beloved older sister bounces hard against her, their asses jiggling and womanly essence mixing together via the dildo connecting them.

It's the notion that, despite their sinfully beautiful relationship, all this time, the word "girlfriend" had never been spoken out loud. It was an unspoken agreement, perhaps? They were sisters closer than sisters, and yet here is Kyou, breaking that unspoken agreement not to put a name to this, this beautiful sin...and Ryou can't possibly be any happier.

"Yes! Yes, yes, haaaiiii! Onee-chan! Onee-chaaannn! Aaahhh, I love you, I love you so much, soooo muuuchhh~! Yes! I'll gladly be...aahhh, your girlfriennndddd! Ahhh Onee-chan, I'm...I'm...c-cuuummmiiinggg!" So full of happiness and wracked with pleasure she is, that Ryou cums, orgasm washing over her beautiful, pink-and-red-clad body, the blindfold slipping off thanks to the sweat on her face, the short-haired twin looking back at her elder, with Kyou's beautiful violet eyes gazing back at her from over her shoulder.

"Ryyyouuuu...ohmyGodohhhhmyGod...I-IIIKUUUU~!" And thus, her own heart soaring and pussy convulsing around the dildo firmly lodged inside it, chest heaving and torso falling to the bed below her due to her arms giving out, Kyou herself cums, and cums hard, screaming at the top of her lungs as she and her baby sister cum all over each other's crotches.

When it is over, the twins remain in their ass-to-ass position, the dildo still connecting them at the pussy, their bottoms in the air and upper bodies resting on the bed.

The air is permeated with the heavy scent of sex and women in heat, the only sound being that of their exhausted panting and gasping, with a moan here and there.

"Haah...hah...aahh...ohh Ryou...Ryou...my...my baby sis...my girlfriend..." Kyou utters and whines, her hand groping around her calf and ankle, searching for Ryou's hand behind her.

Eventually, their hands connect and they immediately intertwine their fingers, giving each other's hands a firm squeeze.

"Onee-chan...Onee...channn...I love you...so~ much...thank youuuu..."

"M-Mouu...R-Ryou...I...can't...really move...ohhh man...~" Kyou whines and groans.

"...want to...stay and sleep...like this...~?"

"...you naughty...naughty girl, Ryou...you're...such a perv...~"

And after some well-natured, lewd banter and bickering, the two twins in sinful love manage to disentangle themselves from their uber-compromising position and eventually fall asleep, still with their sexy outfits on and on their ruined sheets and Kyou cradling her little sister Ryou in her arms.

This love they share...it's as pure and beautiful as it is sinful, but the Fujibayashi twins don't regret it. They regret nothing. They love each other, and that's all that matters.

Kyou strokes her little sister, now girlfriend's hair, not wanting to fall asleep just yet.

"Ryou..." she whispers in her ear. "Promise me something, okay?"

"Mmmm...what is it, Onee-chan?" The younger twin coos softly, snuggling against her older sister.

"Promise we'll always stay together," Kyou says. "And not look at any other girl or guy. And I vow to always protect you like I always have…because, if anyone touches my little sister...I'm seriously going to kick their ass."

Ryou giggles softly. "Oh, Onee-chan...I promise."

The older twin brushes a strand of hair away and kisses her forehead. "For now...this is our little secret. No one can know about our relationship. Not even Tomoya, that guy."

"Onee-chan..."

"I'm serious, Ryou. No one can know, you hear?" There is a slight stern tone in her voice, but smiles shortly after.

"Okay, Onee-chan. I promise."

The two share one last passionate soothing kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

~The End~

* * *

 **Major Mikey: So...for the record: I've never seen "Clannad" and I likely never will. Thishere story? This depiction of the Fujibayashi twins is simply skin-deep. They are both beautiful, they are twins, so...yeah. They look pretty~ together, thus this story of incestuous lesbian debauchery. 8D**

 **Yuri-chan: I...have to give credit for Mikey giving the idea though. I introduced and told him a little about the twins. So, yeah. Hehe~**

 **Major Mikey: Awww, thank you, Yuri-chan~ Mikey pets Yuri-chan lots and lots**

 **So, all of the above said, we hope you enjoyed this sexy, sexy, wonderful piece and that you had as much fun reading it as Yuri-chan and I did writing it~ "O"**

 **Li'l Lily, writing this with you was an absolute joy~**

 **Yuri-chan: Yes. Also, a side note: don't be complaining to us about this shipping. This is why I don't write this kind of stuff cause people keep telling me, "How will this person feel if you ship those two?" Or that sort of thing. It will make things more complicated for me to write my favorite yuri pairing.**

 **I ship what I ship. And yes...I can even ship Kyou x Tomoyo or Nagisa x Fuko. No judging, please.**

 **Hugs Yuri-chan Exactly. You heard the lady. It says in the summary: Don't like? Don't read. As simple as that.**

 **Yuri-chan: Anyways, please give long and detailed reviews~**

 **Have a nice day~**

 **Major Mikey: Yup. Exactly. Our efforts to bring you a beautiful, sinfully sexy story; your efforts to bring us a lovely review. Makes sense, yeah~?**

 **Till the next story!**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
